One Shot At Love
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Sasuke!.. Sakura.. He turned around.. His own brother.. She took the knife for him. Just a little one-shot that I wrote.


Haha.. this was actually my english project!! My myth story based on how cherry blossoms came to be. It`s completely AU. So please don`t complain. If you don`t like it, don`t read it. But if you do, leave a review!

**One Shot At Love**

Steps echoed in the silent town in the midst of the night. The shadowed parted to let the cloak-covered stranger move through the night. The figure of black moved, walking down the path leading to the forest in complete silence. It wasn't until the cloaked stranger reached the middle of the forest that he or she stopped, looking up at a strong tree.

The cloaked person ran his or her hands to unbutton the dark-colored covering. Sighing quietly, the owner of the hands removed the hood and then the constricting cloak itself.

Pink hair shimmered in the moonlight and sad, emerald green eyes looked up at the new moon in hope of reaching her goal on a new day.

Her name was Sakura, goddess of the cherry blossoms. Born on the day of the Spring Equinox, she was granted her natural beauty and her powers of hypnotism and healing.

The goddess sat down on her cloak by the tree, her pink locks swaying with the slight breeze. Her bell on her hair ribbon rang clearly through the air, brushing along the rough, brown bark of the ancient yet strong tree she had laid her back on.

The girl closed her eyes and slept, her intrically woven robes keeping her warm and without any fail. She continued sleeping as the sun rose, framing her face with the lightest rays. The goddess slept and slept and slept for the longest time.

Finally, as the sun shone directly on top of the green forest, her also as green eyes fluttered open in the daylight. She sat up, brushing the invisible dirt off her person and feasted on ambrosia for her meal of the new day.

'It's noon.' she noted calmly. 'I better get going. My journey is not yet complete.'

So she set off once more to the town she had simply passed through during the night, striding along slowly with her usual small and delicate steps granted to her at birth.

She was the sole example of perfection.

She quickly met the children of the village and entertained them. As she expected, the people of the small village in the middle of the green forest (especially the men) found her quite quickly to her hidden amusement. Sakura looked in each of the eyes of the men, but no connection occured.

Sakura sighed, her disappointment slightly showing through her façade of cheerfulness.

Feeling a tug on her robes, she looked at the girl in front of her from the little Japanese village that pulled on her clothes.

"Miss, what is your name?" asked the previously mentioned girl.

"I'm Sakura. Goddess of the Cherry Blossoms." spoke Sakura for the first time that day.

Waveing the young ones goodbye, the girl with the pink hair as she disappeared to walk along the beach to the next village by the seashore.

A flahs of determination showed in her emerald-colored eyes as she marched into the next village.

* * *

The cold wind brushed against the grass outside a small house as a handsome human boy lunged out and off of his bed, creating new wrinkles on the blanket.

His name was Sasuke. Sasuke was a fairly good-looking guy, with his naturally wavy blackish-blue hair and onyx-colored eyes.

Sasuke groaned, running his hand in his blue locks of hair. He had dreamt of her again.

_'The one you are meant to be with.' _commented his subconscious.

The girl with the pink hair that was always looking at him in his dreams. He always got a feeling that she was superior to him for some reason he could not explain.

Sasuke slid out of bed, easily avoiding the clothes from the previous day that he had thrown on the floor. He dressed quickly, his pajamas and othe dirty clothing dumped inside his laundry basket.

The morning, as usal, was spent doing his training. Swordplay, accuracy training with certain sharp weapons and sparring well into the afternoon was a schedule he had gotten used to over the years he had stayed in this small bustling village.

The boy wiped the accumulating sweat off his handsome face with a beige-colored towel, dropping it beside him when he was finished with it.

Sasuke rested silently, his wild thoughts taking over his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he enjoyed the chirping of the birds and the leaves rustling as he scarfed down his small so-called breakfast of bread and water with some fruits.

He knew this village was so powerless to stop attacks, yet he still let his guard down to enjoy the bustling nature that the world provided him with. It wasn't everyday he relaxed and simply did nothing. He always did something.

Helping around, working or training. It was always something and never nothing.

The teen finally fell asleep in the meadow due to his very complicated thoughts, laying his back onto the soft green grass as it moved, the slightly cold yet warm breeze comforting his senses.

But little did he know, this would be the last time he would enjoy the peace and quiet by himself that the forest provided while it lasted.

* * *

Sakura walked close to the new village in sight that she had just arrived at. She immediately halted.

The village practically screamed peace and calm in its aura. And it was small and practically defenseless to guard against any potential enemies that might attack anytime, anywhere and for any reason. She was usually right about these things.

'Maybe he'll be here. My only one to be.' she smiled slightly and cheerfully, skipping down the worn-out, old-looking path of stones surrounded by clean and green, sweet-smelling grass. She stopped at the entrance.

The two guards had been knocked out, she observed.

The blood was piling into a puddle quickly near the heads of the guards. And by their feet laid a piece of black cloth with a cloud on it. She immediately understood the situation the people from the village was in.

"Akatsuki."

Aka means red. Tsuki means moon. Together, they are red moon. Akatsuki was a large gang of crazy and famous killers who vowed to kill and slaughter mercilessly until the moon was splattered red with blood, hence the name.

Sakura's eyes hardened slightly, gripping her hands tightly. She kneeled down in front of the heads of the two men and placed a hand over injury.

"_Leah._" she whispered lightly as a green sort of gas, liquid or energy seeped into the wound and closed it up completely, leaving no scar or mark at all.

"_Dleihs._"

The girl stood up without a sound, brushing her cloak off at the knees and continued inside the village, finding innocently slaughtered people. Healing them, she went on her way to find the core of the killings.

He looked at her, and her at him.

The man scanned her body for any visible weapons or defensive mechanisms that would be activated if he attacked her without thinking. He questioned himself if she was really human. Her face was unexepectedly different, yet in a good way then all the other innocent people he had ever slaughtered without a thought.

The blond male smirked as she raised her index finger and pointed at him.

"Deidara of Red Moon. I sentence you to a lifetime of serving the gods in heaven." she called out to him as she killed him immediately after her last word.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a flash. He smelled blood, and a large quantity of it.

'No screaming... Only my brother's gang could do such a thing so quickly.'

He ran off to with his trusty sword by his side and ended up at another forest where he smelt where the blood was the worst and the strongest.

Sasuke arrived at the scene as a pink-haired girl in a black cloak thrusted her sword at one of his brother's many companions in the Akatsuki.

She looked at him, her sword disappearing. The way she looked at him was familiar for some reason.

Sasuke stared at her longingly as he jogged towards her.

She had ... pink hair and green eyes!

"Thanks." he said awkwardly, looking at the angelic face in front of him.

"Your welcome." she replied quietly, making the boy's eyes fly to hers in surprise.

Sakura felt an instant connection.

"It's you..." she murmured to herself.

"...?"

Something flashed behind Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm Sakura."

"Sasuke." he grunted back.

She spun him around as she took the dagger thrown to her heart that was meant for him.

"Goodbye." she whispered as she sank into an unnatural sleep.

He turned around and in a flash, killed the attacker with his sword, sticking it into his or her heart, like the murderer did with Sakura. His eyes locked with his very own criminal brother. He had murdered his whole family. Everyone was gone except his brother and himself.

Dropping him, Sasuke walked back to Sakura.

"Sakura! WAKE UP!" he yelled as he pulled out the dagger carefully.

"Be careful." said another voice as he turned around.

"I am Sora, god of the Sky. I am here to give Sakura and you a second chance to live together in heaven. Do you accept?"

"Yes." he replied without hesitation.

"Goddess of the cherry blossoms, return. Human of this world, come. In a world of harmony, love will prevail."

A flash of pure white light enveloped the pink-haired goddess and the handsome blackish-blue haired boy.

* * *

"What happened next, miss?" asked a child to a girl who was telling a story with the storybook in her hands. She paused, waiting for something to happen.

"And they lived happily ever after." said the spirits of Sasuke and Sakura in unison, standing in front of the tree that Sakura had been revived in front of. And it was also the very first cherry blossom tree on earth that had bloomed.

And that is how cherry blossom trees in Japan came to be.

* * *

A/N: And that is the story.. It`s kinda stupid, I know.. But I feel guilty not posting anything.. For Shugo Chara! or Naruto... xD

-AIWFCII


End file.
